Zootopia (PrinceBalto Style)
PrinceBalto's animal style spoof of Zootopia. Cast *Cream (Sonic X) as young Judy Hopps *Lola Bunny (Space Jam) as adult Judy Hopps *Robin Hood (Robin Hood) as Nick Wilde *young Tod (The Fox and The Hound) as young Nick Wilde (In the flashback) *Streaky (Krypto the Superdog) as Benjamin Clawhauser *Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) as Gazelle *Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Flash *Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) as Priscilla *Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) as young Gideon Grey *Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) as adult Gideon Grey *Moo Montana (Wild West: The Cowboys of Moo Mesa) as Chief Bogo *Kerchak (Tarzan) as Officer McHorn *Zuba (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as Mayor Leodore Lionheart *Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who!) as Dawn Bellwether *Sheriff Terrorbull (Wild West: The Cowboys of Moo Mesa) as Doug *Rafiki (The Lion King) as Yax *RJ (Over the Hedge) as Finnick *Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) as Jerry Jumbeaux Jr *Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) as Emmett Otterton *Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) as Mrs. Otterton *Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) as Mr. Big *Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) as Fru-Fru *Carface (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Duke Weaselton *Hare (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Stu Hopps *Mrs. Hare (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Bonnie Hopps *The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) as Peter Moosebridge *Nala (The Lion King) as Fabienne Growley *Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Manchas *Eve (Alpha and Omega) as the drill sergeant *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book 2016) as Kevin *Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) as Raymond *Rebecca Cunningham (Talespin) as Dr. Madge Honey Badger *The Soothsayer (Kung Fu Panda 2) as Nangi *Pumbaa (The Lion King) as Frantic Pig *Roderick Rat (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Travis *Bernard (The Rescuers) as the Mouse Foreman *King Julien (Madagascar) as Bucky Oryx-Antlerson *Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) as Pronk Oryx-Antlerson *Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) as Dharma Armadillo *Various young bunnies as Judy's siblings *Various young animals as Judy's childhood friends *Various bad young animals as the young animals who bullied Nick Scenes *1- Prologue *2- Copper Grey *3- The Police Academy *4- Lola goes to Zootopia/Try Everything *5- Lola on Meter Maid duty *6- Robin's hustle/Pawpsicles *7- Lola chases Carface/Lola saves Miss Bianca *8- It's called a hustle *9- The Naturalist Club *10- Department of Mammal Vehicles/Po helps Lola and Robin *11- Ratigan *12- Bagheera goes Savage *13- The Gondola/Robin's past *14- Help from Sour Kangaroo *15- Cliffside Asylum *16- We cracked the case/The Press Conference *17- Lola gives up *18- Lola's apology *19- Terrorbull's laboratory *20- The Natural History Museum/Sour Kangaroo is the mastermind behind the savage crisis! *21- Epilogue/Robin becomes a cop *22- End credits/Minerva Mink's concert/Try Everything Cast Gallery Cream.JPG|Cream as young Judy Hopps Lola+bunny.jpg|Lola Bunny as adult Judy Hopps Rob.JPG|Robin Hood as Nick Wilde TOD TF&TH2.JPG|Tod as young Nick Wilde (In the flashback) Streaky 1.png|Streaky as Benjamin Clawhauser Minerva the gorgeous.jpg|Minerva Mink as Gazelle Copper midquel.JPG|Young Copper as young Gideon Grey Copper 2.jpg|Adult Copper as adult Gideon Grey Po village.jpg|Po as Flash Tigress beautiful.PNG|Tigress as Priscilla Moo Montana.JPG|Moo Montana as Chief Bogo KerchakAppearance.jpg|Kerchak as Officer McHorn Zuba film.JPG|Zuba as Mayor Leodore Lionheart SK.jpg|Sour Kangaroo as Dawn Bellwether Sheriff Terrorbull.jpg|Sheriff Terrorbull as Doug Rafiki in TLK.JPG|Rafiki as Yax RJ end.JPG|RJ as Finnick CH.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Jerry Jumbeaux Jr Jake.JPG|Jake as Emmett Otterton Mrs brisby.png|Mrs. Brisby as Mrs. Otterton Ratigan scary.jpg|Ratigan as Mr. Big MB.jpg|Miss Bianca as Fru-Fru Creepy Carface.png|Carface as Duke Weaselton Hare.jpg|Hare as Stu Hopps Mrs_Hare.jpg|Mrs. Hare as Bonnie Hopps GreatPrince.1.png|The Great Prince of the Forest as Peter Moosebridge Nala in the jungle.JPG|Nala as Fabienne Growley Bagheera smile.jpg|Bagheera as Manchas Crazy Eve.jpg|Eve as the Drill sergeant Shere Khan movie.PNG|Shere Khan as Kevin Tai Lung 2.JPG|Tai Lung as Raymond Becky08.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Dr. Madge Honey Badger Soothsayer.jpg|The Soothsayer as Nangi Pumbaa-6.png|Pumbaa as Frantic Pig Roderick Rat10.jpg|Roderick Rat as Travis The-Rescuers-the-rescuers-5009968-1024-576.jpg|Bernard as the mouse foreman Rey-julien.jpg|King Julien as Bucky Oryx-Antlerson MonkeyKFP2.jpg|Monkey as Pronk Oryx-Antlerson DisneyEnchantedPDVD 059.jpg|Kanga as Dharma Armadillo Category:Zootopia Category:Movie Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Legends Category:Robin Hood/Lola Bunny Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Masterpiece Collection Category:WildeHopps Zootopia spoofs Category:PrinceBalto's Zootopia spoofs